Nothing Like Her Father
by PurpleCobra92
Summary: Santana, an FBI agent gets assigned to a case regarding a scientist who claims he can control the human mind and actions. Going undercover she not only discovers has he invented such a device, but when he uses his very own daughter to try and instill fear within the community.. It's clear to Santana that saving the women will be her top priority.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's POV

I just experienced the worst sleep of my life. My head was spinning, I felt like I was going to throw up, I was incredibly sore, I just felt sick.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up from bed. Rubbing my eyes, stealing quick glances around my bedroom... Only this wasn't my room. My senses went on overdrive taking in my unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a very open decent sized studio apartment, the living room has directly in front of me, a black leather couch facing away from the bed with a tv mounted on the wall just beyond. To the left was an island separating the kitchen. To the right were giant windows opening up to the busy city below

**'What? how did I end up here?' **I thought rubbing my temples.

The sound of the doorknob shaking filled the room, panicking I slammed my body back down in bed, closing my eyes tight.

"Yes I have her, she's safe.."

It was a women's voice. Her voice, raspy, sultry, like you just woke up after a great nights sleep, it was beautiful.

"I know what I'm doing, I lost them within a quarter mile. They never had a chance" she stated.

I opened my eyes slightly, the women was standing in the kitchen, her back to me rustling threw bags that I assumed were groceries.

"Look I have to go, call me when you have some real information"

she sighed hanging up the phone, clearly irritated. She paused to look over her shoulder at me before turning her attention back to the bags.

**'Wow, this women was absolutely breath taking!' **Her skin was the most beautiful color of carmel, her hair the color of the nights sky cascading down her back. From the quick glance I could tell her eyes were of the darkest brown.

"Ummm..." I said slowly sitting up rubbing my head, the women quickly spun around.

"Oh! Your up, would you like some breakfast?" She asked quirking up a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Uh sure.. Umm, what well.. Where am I? I don't remember anything" I questioned

"Well... You're at my apartment. It wasn't the first place I wanted to take you but I really had no choice. Do you really not remember anything? I mean I wouldn't blame you after all, you've been out for days." She stated turning to the stove.

'Days? How long have I been asleep? God I wish I could remember.'

"How long have have I been sleeping?" I questioned keeping my eyes trained on the women still standing by the stove.

"Three days" she replied turning around to reach into the cupboard producing two plates.

"Look I know you probably have a ton of questions, and are probably confused.." She stated walking over with two plates handing one over to me. She sat in the chair at the end of the bed turning towards me.

I slowly took a bite of the omelette she had made, I had to admit she was an amazing cook.

"Can.. Can you tell me why I'm here?" I shyly asked, making eye contact with the women before quickly looking back down to my plate.

"Sure, it started four days ago.."

**four days ago** (Santana's POV)

I had been assigned to this case for a good month now. We had received information that Robert Pierce had successfully created a chip that could tap into the human mind, controlling both thoughts and actions at any given time. Leaving the person with no recollection of what happened.

I've been staked outside of the pierce house all day. The only movement that's happened all day is that the daughter pulled into the driveway around 2pm. I didn't know much about the girl, only that her name was Brittany and she lived in Cleveland, Ohio where she ran her own very successful dance studio. But other then that, it's been relatively quite. Until 9:30pm.. I saw movement at the front door, the girl quickly closed the door shoving her hands in her pockets and quickly walking to her car. Checking her surroundings before stepping inside, starting the engine and pulling away. I decided to follow her, anything at this point was worth checking out.

The girl stopped outside a bank, gliding up the steps, punching in a code and sliding into the building. I didn't let her get to far, peering into the window I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was going to blow up the bank.

**Authors note:**

**hey guys this is my first attempt at writing, I've always wanted to try it so here I am! Comments would be very much appreciated. Hopefully you enjoy, I have a great vision for this story, and plan on updating it often. Again hope you enjoy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_** Continued Santana's POV 4 days prior**_

_Panic quickly set in, I frantically pulled at the door the blonde entered. Luckily when she entered in the code it completely unlocked the doors. The blonde worked fast moving around the lobby, I'm glad she hasn't noticed me, I didn't have a plan._

_I figured a direct approach wouldn't work. I didn't know what she was capable of and the last thing I needed was her setting off the bomb. So there I sat, behind a desk waiting for my small window of opportunity to strike._

_It didn't take all but five minutes, she was a desk away, her back turned to me mumbling to herself. I didn't think twice, I quickly and silently made my way up behind her pushing two fingers on the pressure point in her neck knocking her out. Her legs buckled below her as she fell forward, that's when I noticed it.. there on the back of her neck a freshly stitched up cut no bigger than the width of my thumb and above a flashing red light. _

_I didn't have much time before she came too so i did the only thing I could think of. I carefully scooped her up in my arms, quickly left the building, I carefully placed her in the back seat of my black range rover. Hopping into the drivers seat, revving the engine I put my car in drive and took off. Once on the road I pulled out my iPhone and called my superior Will Shuester. He was the man I report everything to, I continued to tell him everything. About the bomb, how Robert Pirece put his daughter under his control, and how I'm currently aimlessly driving with no where too..._

_"ugh my head..."_

_"shit, okay I gotta go" I blurted out quickly hanging up the phone, tossing it into the passenger seat before stealing a glance over my shoulder._

_"Do I know you?"_

_"Um.. No" I answered eyeing her in my rearview mirror_

_"Well then why am I in your car? I mean I'm assuming this is your car right? Oh my God, I'm being kidnapped! look I don't know who you are but trust me I-"_

_"I'm not kidnapping you. In fact you should be thanking me because I'm saving your ass" I interjected. _

_"Oh...well.. Then who are you?"_

_ I hesitated for a moment. I opened my mouth to give her a fake name, but one glance into the mirror my eyes shortly locking with ocean blues and suddenly my mind went blank._

_"Santana" I cringed at the fact I couldn't come up with a stupid name._

_She just slowly nodded her head. Call it intuition or being aware of my surroundings I felt the need to look in my side mirror. A dark blue SUV was weaving in and out of traffic, quickly catching up to me. _

_"Fuck" I muttered _

_I made a split decision to merge onto the highway, weaving in and out of traffic, but every move I made the SUV was was there. I didn't make it very far before deciding get take the next exit, hoping to lose them on the streets. Swerving in between cars, turning down almost every road I chanced a glance in the mirror. The SUV was gone. My eyes looking back up to the road, and there it was. The blue SUV sitting in the middle of the four-way waiting. I didn't understand, how did they know we were coming this way? Then it hit me. I should have known!_

_"The chip!" I all but shouted_

_"The what?" Brittany asked, I thanked God this was the first thing she said since we were being pursued. _

_"Brittany listen to me, you have a chip behind your neck, they must be tracking you!" _

_She just lifted an eye brow "How do you know my name?" She questioned. But we didn't have time to sit and play 20 questions. I quickly slammed on the brakes, looking up to the SUV now heading in our direction. _

_"Come on we need to go NOW!" I demanded. A quick glance around I found a small flea market. It was exactly what we needed. I grabbed her hand sprinting into the crowd, dodging moms with strollers and different stands. I took a quick glance over my shoulder I couldn't see anyone chasing us, but if my thoughts were right they weren't far behind. I yanked her to a side alley_

_"Here take this, turn around, and when I say bite down on it. This is going to hurt and I can't have you making noise." I stated handing her my belt while grabbing the knife attached to my ankle._

_"What!? No!" Her eyes widening at the sight of the knife_

_"Look we're being tracked. Tracked by the chip in your neck, the chip that forced you to place a bomb in the bank downtown, so unless you wanna be responsible for the lives of hundreds of innocent people I suggest you turn around and do as I say" I spat._

_She gulped looking at me, but slowly turned around placing the belt in her mouth._

_"Okay on the count of three.. ONE... TWO!" I quickly cut the stitches, I felt her body tighten as she let out a scream the belt muffling it. I pushed the chip out, careful not to hurt her anymore than what I had. Her screams slowly died as she slid down the wall. I tossed the chip up on the roof Before reaching down to her._

_"We have to move... It's not safe" I looked down to her, offering my hand. She accepted my offer taking one more glance around I began pulling her down the alleyway, around the building out to the main road. Poking my head out briefly I saw my car, directly across the street the SUV was parked, no one inside._

_"Come on" I whispered gently tugging her hand, running to the rover. I helped her into the passenger seat, I could tell she was slowly losing a battle to sleep. Jumping into the drivers seat I quickly sped away. _

_I had no idea where to go, a hotel would be to obvious. I drove for 15 minutes before I made the decision to take her to my apartment. It was another twenty minutes before we pulled into the underground parking lot, I pulled into my spot, swiftly moved to the passenger side scooping her into my arms and carrying her into the elevator. Six floors up, entering my apartment I placed her on my bed. removing her shoes before rolling her onto her side to check her neck. The bleeding was slowing but I didn't want it to get infected so I got up to get the first aide kit in my bathroom. _

_**_Current time**

"And here we are, three days later.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittany's POV**

"So Santana?... Let me get this straight, while visiting my father he decided it was a fabulous idea to brain wash his own daughter into blowing up the bank downtown." I questioned quirking an eyebrow at her.

Santana only smiled a closed mouth smile while nodding her head in agreement.

"... Annnnnd you stopped me by knocking me out, stuffed me into the back seat of your car, was chased by God only knows who, and you c-you cut that thing out of my neck?" I pulled my right hand out from under the blanket to reach behind my neck. Before my hand slid across skin she grabbed my wrist, I felt a shock go up my arm leaving goosebumps behind as I looked up at her, her eyes meeting mine.

"yes then brought you here, now don't touch it. It's still healing." Her cheeks flushed as she broke eye contact, releasing my wrist.

"Um are you done with your plate?" She asked eyes glancing down to the plate in my hands.

"Oh um yes, thank you. It was delicious!" I nodded happily handing my plate.

She grabbed the plate and headed into the kitchen. Its funny... I'd never felt that before with anyone, that spark that ignites every nerve, that puts every sense on overload and yet, I don't know anything about this girl. But I couldn't help but want to know everything about her.

"So... I don't know, how-" I paused trying to process four days that I don't remember "how did you know about all of this? I mean I didn't even know about anything.." I had so many questions, I didn't know where to start.

"Well um, I'm really not supposed to say..." Santana trailed off

"Oh."

"But, I like you and you seem like you can keep a secret." She smiled

"I'm totally good at keeping secrets" I giggled

"Okay well" she finished placing the now clean plates in the cupboard, she walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. I kind of wished she sat closer.

"I work for the government, the FBI to be exact. We've known about your father for years... But I've only been assigned to the case for a month."

I just stared at her, nodding my head questions racing through my mind.

"Look I'm sure you have a ton of questions, but we can't stay here. If you want there's towels in the bathroom so you can wash up if you like. I promise I will answer all your questions when we are in the car"

* * *

Santana tossed our bags into the back seat of the car as I hopped into the passenger seat.

"Why are we leaving?" I asked over my shoulder. Santana closed the back door then hopped into the drivers seat, starting the engine.

"So far you're the only person that he was successfully able to control. Your father needs you to carry out whatever plans he has. Your life means nothing to him, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe." Santana replied, her eyes trained on the road. Every few minutes checking all mirrors, turning to see all blind spots taking sure we weren't being followed.

"Where are we going?"

"The airport, I have a jet waiting for us, from their we are going to Hawaii."

"What's in Hawaii?"

"One of my safe houses... Your father shouldn't be able to find you there."

the ride to the airport was silent. We pulled right up near the jet, I have to admit its kinda cool. I've never just pulled up next to the plane I'd be boarding. Santana's phone ringing pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I have to take this" she shot me an apologetic look. I just nodded and smiled as she took a few steps away from me placing the phone to her ear.

**Santana's POV**

****"Lopez" I spoke

"What's your update?" Will asked

"I'm taking her to my safe house in Hawaii. Roberts looking for her, if she stays in town it's only a matter of time before he finds Brittany and carries out whatever plan he has" I replied.

"Good thinking Lopez, I will get Anderson and Hudson to take things over on this end. I want you to stay with the girl." Will said

"And do what? I mean I have no problem staying with her but, what am I supposed to do?" I asked

"Keep her safe that's your number one priority, other then that enjoy Hawaii. You both will be staying there until I call and say otherwise. Consider it a paid vacation" Will ordered. I had no problem with that it gave me more time to spend with the beautiful blonde.

I chanced a glance over my left shoulder to see her standing at the bottom step leading to the plane, a soft smile on her face. Our eyes locked with each others and my mind suddenly going blank. My body turning towards her I started making my towards her.

"Hey will I gotta go..." With that I hung up the phone.

"Hey are you ready to go?" I asked walking up to her

"Ready as I'll ever be" Brittany replied

"Well your plane awaits you" moving my hand out to the plane, lacing my hand on the middle of her back as she stepped in front of me to go up the steps.

We took our seats. It was another 10 minutes and we were in the air. I looked over to Brittany next to me, her eyes growing heavy.

"you should get some rest" I spoke softly leaning into her

"yeah..." She yawned placing her head on my shoulder.

"Is this alright?" She asked, eyes closed

i couldn't help myself, I kissed the top of her head as I replied

"More than alright, get some rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**_**Authors note: I was hoping to have this up sooner than this, but I've been incredibly busy with two jobs and school. Also, my computer was acting funny so I sent it off to get cleaned. So now that it's back I can continue to post.** -S_**

_Santana's POV_

13 hours later and a short pit stop in LAX our plane landed in Honolulu. Warm puffs of air tickling my neck woke me up. I looked down at the sleeping blonde and smiled; even asleep I couldn't help but think she was absolutely beautiful. So without thinking I leaned down and kissed the top of her head, whispering softly into her hair.

"Britt… Britt come on, it's time to get up. We're here"

"No." She grumbled throwing her arm over my stomach nuzzling her head closer to my neck. I completely froze.

"S-Seriously come on" I stuttered, glancing at my watch; 10:26am.

"You've slept almost the whole flight, you don't wanna go to the beach? Or walk around or anything? You would seriously rather sleep?" I questioned

Brittany just glanced up at me threw her eyelashes as she squinted her eyes

"The beach sounds nice" she smiled

"Alright, then let's go sleepy head!" I replied poking her in the leg to get up.

There was a car waiting for us on the landing strip when we walked off the plane. It was one of the many perks of working for the government. I could get anything I needed with just one simple phone call, and it would be waiting for me when I arrived… or in this case 'we'. It also helped that I was damn good at my job. After high school I signed up for the military, I needed to get the hell out of town and fast. The military gave me my out. I spent four years climbing my way up in rank and with three overseas tours under my belt my contract expired. When I returned to the United States two FBI agents were awaiting my arrival. I was recruited right then and there.

* * *

_*Meanwhile back in Cleveland*_

"What do you mean you can't **FIND** her? My daughter is anything if not predictable" Robert spewed.

"Well it's not that easy sir. You see Brittany on her own… yes she is easy to track of, but she wasn't on her own. She was with another woman."

"Well than fucking find the other women! Brittany is very important to this operation. We cannot fucking afford to lose her Fabray!"

"I completely understand, but this woman knows how to cover her tracks… She's good, I've ran facial recognition tests, searched police records, everything I can think of. There is nothing on her, not even a bank account." Fabray replied

"Well than I suggest you find another way to find them. Or else my next test subject will be you. Don't think you aren't expendable to me because you are. I can easily find another one of you willing to put in the work to find Brittany. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

_*Honolulu*_

We've been sitting on the beach for most of the day, just soaking up the sun. I had to admit it kind of felt nice, being on 'vacation' while also working. And I didn't mind that my job consisted of protecting a 5'10 gorgeous blonde who is currently lying beside me in a barely there bikini.

"So not that this isn't nice and I'm not enjoying this but, when can I go home?" Brittany asked peeking over her sunglasses

"I'm not sure. Will, my boss has a couple other agents working it" I replied. I wanted to be as honest with her as I could be without compromising anything. Robert still is her father, whether or not he brain washed her into blowing up a bank.

"Well I'm glad I'm here with you Santana. It's scary when everything you've ever known is turned upside down but, with what I've gone through… with you, I'm not so scared." Brittany said, eyes locking only for a moment before she turned back over.

And just like that any attempt I made to keep the walls up, crumbled. She trusted me to keep her safe. And despite my growing affection for her, I planned on keeping her safe no matter what it took.


End file.
